


Horrible Taste

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10 coda, Amara is a good strategist too, Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets (not really), Fluff, Other, archangles get a happy ending, big sis Amara, gay archangel, mid-season premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is just as confused as everyone else about Amara's words. Did she just call him gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible Taste

Chuck chuckled as he heard his angels whispering. They hadn't understood Amara's words any better than he had. Though, maybe that explained Michael's predication for show tunes, and his love of musical theater.

Chuck chuckled shaking his head. This was absurd. He was not gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Raphael turned out to be gay. He and Azazel made a cute couple till he had decided it would be fun to rip them apart.

Chuck rubbed the back of his neck, thinking that maybe that hadn't been his best move. In his defense, he didn't know it would lead to Raphael counting him as dead. Maybe he would have changed the story if he had known.

He was getting off topic. He was not gay, which only lead him to another conclusion, she didn't approve of his favorites. She had never liked Lucifer, she had felt that he was too bright -which was the point, but she hadn't known that in the beginning.

And who was she to judge his favorites? She was just jealous she didn't have any children. Chuck snorted at that, taking a swig from his bottle. He was doing less of that now, he found himself more than engaged in his world again. He didn't feel the urge to record everything, he didn't feel the urge to write his story. He was truly just letting the story take him away. He honestly didn't know how the Winchesters were going to get out of this one. Having two pissed off archangels on their tail was grueling. But having her? She was creative, he'd give her that. She would make any punishment he had given them look like paradise. 

He felt bad for not helping, but the alternative of watching something he didn't already know the ending of was too addicting. Maybe this was how his humans felt when watching Game of Thrones. Or why Metatron read so much when he was in self-imposed exile. It was a great way to pass the time.

He set his drink down and stared out the window. Trying to see where she was, he hoped she was okay. She had to have known consuming Ambriel wouldn't end well. He could tolerate the humans. There was so many. But his angels? No, only a few thousand remained. And the ones that did, he shuddered. It gave him a headache to listen to them. Were they always so barbaric? Were they always so quick to call each other expendable? He'd have to ask Michael. But if they were always like this, he could see why she hated them so, he was becoming more vexed than usual with them. He couldn't imagine how she felt. Yet, he did feel that not all of his angels should suffer. He was exerting a little influence into this new story. Really, he wasn't sure if what he was doing was influential or just oppurtunistic. All he wanted was to get all his archangels back together. He wanted at least some of his angels to be happy. He thought his archangels deserved it the most. Maybe Castiel too, but he was going down a path Chuck predicted to not ending well - if his newest decision was anything to go by. 

Going back to Ambriel how had she had known about everything he had done for Castiel. Ambriel wasn't privy to a lot of that information. And she had been locked away. He didn't think after this long there was anything left for his big sister to teach him. Though he did realize this was the point, his curiosity had always been his weakness. It had led him to the decision to lock her away (something he wasn't proud of). He had wanted to create without her destroying it, or corrupting it. He had wanted to be free, to start with a clean slate. He leaned back taking another swig of beer, hopefully she liked this place enough to not destroy it for a little bit longer. Though he couldn't know for sure, which was exciting.


End file.
